Donny's baseball bat
Donny's baseball bat is a baseball bat that Donny Donowitz used to beat Nazis to death. It's his trademark weapon. According to the Cannes cut, he acquired it back home in Boston at Mr. Goorowitz's sporting goods shop. After buying the bat, Donny knocks on doors in his Jewish neighborhood, asking people to sign the name of a loved one that's still in Europe, on the baseball bat. This is presumably why the name Anne Frank ''is carved into the bat. He later stops at Mrs. Himmelstein's apartment, where she writes down the name ''Madeline. Overview The baseball bat has the characteristics of a standard baseball bat: it is made from ash wood and it's very heavy. It's also extremely resistant to repeated use, as it hasn't broken, despite prolonged uses. In Inglourious Basterds Chapter Two - INGLOURIOUS BASTERDS Before leaving for Europe, Donowitz obtained the heaviest baseball bat he could find, and began collecting Jewish signatures on his baseball bat from his friends and neighbors in Boston. He uses this bat to beat many German soldiers to death, such as Werner Rachtman. This practice got him the nickname "Bear Jew" (Bärenjude) among the German soldiers. The weapon is not seen afterwards and its fate remains unknown. Trivia *A deleted scene reveals the origins of The Bear Jew's bat. This scene was still in the film during the screening at the Cannes Film Festival. *One of the Jewish names carved on The Bear Jew's bat is "Anne Frank". *Despite being Donny's iconic weapon, he is only seen using it in Chapter Two, and doesn't appear for the rest of the film. No explanation is given for its fate. Original script mention Tarantino, Quentin. “The Internet Movie Script Database (IMSDb).” The Internet Movie Script Database, www.imsdb.com/scripts/Inglourious-Basterds.html. MR.GOOROWITZ ' Good for you son. Kill one of those' Nazi basterds for me, will ya? ' DONNY' ' That's the idea, Mr.Goorowitz.' ' MR.GOOROWITZ' ' What can I do you for, Donny?' ' DONNY' ' I need a baseball bat.' The store owner leads him to a basket with eight bats init. Donny starts going through them without saying anything. ' MR.GOOROWITZ' ' You gettin your little brother a' present before you ship out? Donny, concentrating on the bats, not looking up; ' DONNY' ' No.' Donny's "no", silences the gabby Goorowitz. He seems to settle on one, feeling it's weight in his hands. Tarantino, Quentin. “The Internet Movie Script Database (IMSDb).” The Internet Movie Script Database, www.imsdb.com/scripts/Inglourious-Basterds.html. DONNY ' I'm going through the neighbourhood.' If you have any love ones in Europe, who's safety you fear for, I'd like you to write their name on my bat. ' MRS.HIMMELSTEIN' ' You must be a real BASTERD, Donny?' ' ' ' DONNY' ' You bet your sweet ass I am.' ' MRS.HIMMELSTEIN' ' Good. A Basterds work is never done.' Specially in Germany. Gallery Donny comes with his bat to beat Werner.jpg Donny Bear Jew with his baseball bat.jpg Donny beats Werner to death as all the Basterds watch.jpg References Category:Weapons Category:Melee weapons Category:Blunt weapons